


Untitled Oral Sex Reunion Fic

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [21]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.  The Dead and the Dying missing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Oral Sex Reunion Fic

Nasir lies with head between Agron's legs, wrapping arms around big thighs which pen him in. He collects saliva in his big mouth which Agron loves, runs juicy tongue up and down seam of Agron's balls.

Agron squirms and Nasir smiles; is he so predictable? He shrugs to himself. What gives Agron pleasure can never bore him, and now all he wants to do is give this man pleasure.

So he opens wide, covering teeth with lips and gently sucks in Agron's balls, swirling his wide tongue, humming from deep within chest. At Agron's groans of pleasure he is unable to keep from grinding his cock against bedding.

Fingernails gently rake skin of Nasir's shoulders and back. Nasir carefully empties his mouth and immediately swallows Agron's cock whole.

Soon Nasir's fisted cock is spilling over his hand and Agron's climax surges into his stomach. 

Agron pants out afterward, "I am glad to be here with you once again."

Nasir smiles. "As am I." He yawns after long, exhausting and shocking day, finds his mouth suddenly filled again, this time with Agron's tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how big Agron's balls are but I'm guessing huge.


End file.
